


Honor

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Series: Breathe In - Avatar ficlets and drabbles [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: There is no greater honor among the airnomads than a child being able to airbend.





	Honor

There's no biggest honor for the Air Nomad people than have a child showing the promise of Airbending, even if it means giving up said child.

Lien blinks several times to stop her tears from falling as she combs his hair. It's hard to do so because her little Aang keeps moving. If it was a normal day, she'd be tickling him merciless. Instead she just asks him to stay calm.

“Mama sad?” Aang asks. Lien smiles to her son as she says no with her head.

“I'm not sad,” she lies to him, for the first and last time.


End file.
